


Scars journey

by Scarlett_prime_TMNT_TFP



Category: TFP, TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fun, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_prime_TMNT_TFP/pseuds/Scarlett_prime_TMNT_TFP
Summary: This is the story of how Scar {my OC} joins the hamato family in NYC. Will she find her Autobot family?





	1. Departure

**Scar prime's POV**

I am a 14 year old girl named scarlet prime. I will tell you my store of when I was 4 and made a journey to New York City and why I left my real family and my father's team. Well here it goes.

I am just turning 4 we were in the middle of a big battle. I screamed out "DADDY, MOMMY! BEE! " my big brother bumblebee who was 6 at the time but a giant Autobot so he picks me up and protects me. I tried to be as brave as my daddy and mommy but to tell you the truth I'm a worthless piece of scrap metal. Optimus runs over to me "my sweet sparks. You both will be ok. I promise" Optimus says

"Ok dad and where's mom?" Bumble bee had asked.

Optimus sighs and looks away sadly. He only showed emotion around his family. I didn't prepare myself for what I was about to here "Megatron killed her and now I'm send Scarlett to New York City where an old friend of mine named Hamato yoshi will watch over her"

Bumblebees eyes widen "no she can't leave! She just can't!" Bee says

"She has to in order to keep her safe. You on the other hand must stay in base and help ratchet until your the proper age to start training. I'm not sending you away bee because you weren't human like your mother and scar are. " Optimus says

"F-fine daddy I'll go but I wanna sing a song for team prime as a little present and I want it recorded on my phone so I'll always remember you all" I said

"Of course my sweet spark. " Optimus says and calls the team back to base "Scarlett wants to sing a song to all of us before I send her away to New York City" he said and everyone nods

"I-I'll be singing hide and seek by Nightcore " I said and I click play on my iPod while bumblebee records my performance I start to sing   
  
**_Ding dong_**  
 ** _I know you can hear me_**  
 ** _Open up the door_**  
 ** _I only want ta play a little_**  
 ** _Ding dong_**  
 ** _You can't keep me waiting_**  
 ** _It's already to late_**  
 ** _For you to try and run away_**  
 ** _I see you through the window_**  
 ** _Our eyes are locked together_**  
 ** _I can sense your horror_**  
 ** _Though I'd like to see it closer_**  
 ** _Ding dong_**  
 ** _Here I come to find you_**  
 ** _Hurry up and run_**  
 ** _Let's play a little game and have fun_**  
 ** _Ding dong_**  
 ** _Where is it you've gone to_**  
 ** _Do you thing you've won?_**  
 ** _Our game of hide and seek has just begun_**  
 ** _I hear your foot steps_**  
 ** _Thumping loudly through the hallways_**  
 ** _I can hear your sharp breaths_**  
 ** _Your not very good at hiding_**  
 ** _Just wait you can't hide from me_**  
 ** _{I'm coming}_**  
 ** _Just wait you can't hide from me_**  
 ** _{I'm coming}_**  
 ** _Just wait you can't hide from me_**  
 ** _{I'm coming}_**  
 ** _Just wait you can't hide from me_**  
 ** _Knock knock_**  
 ** _I am at your door now_**  
 ** _I am coming in_**  
 ** _No need for me to ask permission_**  
 ** _Knock knock_**  
 ** _I'm inside your room now_**  
 ** _Where is it you've hid?_**  
 ** _Our games of hide and seeks about to end_**  
 ** _I'm coming closer_**  
 ** _Looking underneath your bed but_**  
 ** _Your not there, I wonder_**  
 ** _Could you be inside the closet?_**  
 ** _Ding dong_**  
 ** _I have found you_**  
 ** _Ding dong_**  
 ** _You were hiding here_**  
 ** _Now your it_**  
 ** _Ding dong_**  
 ** _Finally found you dear_**  
 ** _Now your it_**  
 ** _Ding dong_**  
 ** _Looks like I have won_**  
 ** _Now your it_**  
 ** _Ding dong_**  
 ** _Pay the consequence_**  
 ** _*whispers*_**  
 ** _Ding dong_**  
 ** _Looks like I have won_**  
 ** _Now your it_**  
 ** _Ding dong_**  
 ** _Pay the consequence_**

I sigh as I stopped singing. Arcee and clifjumper run to me and I hug there digits {fingers} "I'll miss you dudette " cliff says

"I'll miss all of you especially daddy and bee " I say and run to Optimus and bee. Optimus lowers his hand for me and I climb onto his hand. I am the first known hybrid of a human and cybertronion alien bot. They had to keep me safe for I hold great powers only hybrids have. I then transform into my Autobot self and snuggle into Optimus's chest "daddy I'll miss you and bee I'll miss you to big brother" I say as I turned back into my human form

"I'll miss you to little sister" bumblebee says

"Scarlett, bumble bee and I will escort you to New York and I'll drive you to where the hamato's live. Hamato yoshi have 4 sons and I'm sure you will love them for there not exactly human. There mutant turtles and the dad is a mutant rat that used to be human" my daddy told me

"Ok daddy and I will never forget you both or the rest of team prime" I said

"And we will never forget you my only daughter" Optimus says as he sets me down. "We leave first thing in the morning"

*after a few days of traveling*

We reach New York City. I look out the window "it's so different than jasper navada and cybertronion!" I exclaimed

"Indeed sweetspark " Optimus says as he stops in an ally with bee by his side. He activates his holoform as well as bee. There holoforms step out and I get out. I stay close to Optimus we a mutant rat who looked pretty strong for his age. And then out of the shadows came four 5 year old mutant turtles.

"Hamato yoshi, these are my sparklings, scarlet prime and bumblebee" Optimus says

The mutant rat says "I'm Hamato yoshi and these are my sons, Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello and Michealangalo" then turtles look at me as I hid behind Optimus

"Scarlet don't be scared, Hamato yoshi will take great care of you until the wars over and we can be a family again " Optimus says and picks me up

"I don't wanna leave you daddy. I wanna stay with team prime and my family " I cry into Optimus's shoulder as he holds me close. He tears up.

"Scarlett I'm sorry but you have to stay her no matter how much it breaks my heart but I promise we will be reunited in the future" Optimus says as bee hugs both me and dad. I hug them both. Optimus then sets me down and I look at the 5 mutants in front of me.

I slowly walk to them then look at Optimus and bumblebee with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Good bye my sweetspark " Optimus says as there holoform disappear.

"Good bye Scarlett. I love you and will come back for you little sister " bee says

"Bye bye bee, daddy. Pwease come back for me! " I say

"I promise we will sweetspark" Optimus says before him and bee drive away. I then follow the turtles and the rat to there home.

Now I am 14 and I don't think my dad or my big bro will ever come for me. Master splinter and his sons are my family now.


	2. Summer and the hidden secret

**Scar's POV**

I am now a Hamato. I'm apart of the Hamato clan. Now I am 14. It's been 10 years since I saw my real father and brother. I miss them dearly but I already know they won't be coming back for me. I'm just glad today is my last day of 7th grade.

I wake up and yawn. I smile "last day just one more day then I can spend the summer with my 5 favorite boys" I whisper to myself little did I know that I was gonna meet someone who would change my life forever. I quickly take a shower and get dressed. I run to the kitchen to see my big brother Mikey.

"Morning Mikey " I say and smile. I sit at the table as Mikey puts a plate of eggs and bacon at my spot "thank you"

Mikey smiles at me "morning scar" he says. Scar is my nickname."and no prob"

I smile and I quickly eat breakfast. "I wish you and the others could come to the assembly and watch me sing today but I'll sing the song for you and the others later Mikey. " I say

"Ok sis " he says and smiles as I grab my bag and run out the lair doors. Usually Mikey is the only one up when I leave for school. I liked it that way usually me and him sit around and talk for a bit but today I have a big assembly at school and I have to go practice with the other performers.

I smile and watch the other performers. After me and the others perform we all go to the stage. They saved me for last.

*time skip to when she performs*

Now it's my turn.

 

I walk onto stage wearing the dress and shoes in the picture. I go to the center of the stage and hold the microphone and I start to sing it's like summer by Lux

**_There's a time in our lives_  
When the rain just goes away   
And the seeds that we've sown  
Take root for better days  
So feel it grow and overflow  
And watch it all explode   
So let it rise and let it shine   
Cuz good times bout to blow   
It's like summer!  
It's a brand new day!   
Feel the sun shinning on your face.   
It's like summer like a love Grenade   
Blowing sky high   
burning up the place   
It's like....  
Oh...oh...oh...  
Oh...oh...oh...  
Oh...oh...oh...  
Oh...oh...oh...  
It's like summer   
It's like summer   
Feel the sun   
Let it shine   
Let your heart begin to bloom   
See the world through new eyes  
Shed your skin  
It's time to move   
So feel it grow and overflow   
And watch it all explode   
So let it rise and let it shine   
Cuz good times about to blow   
It's like summer   
It's a brand new day   
Feel the sun shine  
Shinning on your face   
It's like summer   
Like a love grenade   
Blowing sky high   
Burning up the place it's like...  
{summer}  
Oh...oh...oh...  
Oh...oh...oh...  
Oh...oh...oh...  
Oh...oh...oh...  
Earth is moving   
People grooving   
Somethings in the air  
Heads are spinning   
Faces grinning   
Feelings everywhere   
It's like summer   
It's a brand new day  
Feel the sun shine   
Shinning on your face  
It's like summer  
It's a love grenade   
Blowing sky high   
Burning up the place   
It's like...  
{summer}  
Oh...oh...oh...  
Oh...oh...oh...  
Oh...oh...oh...[2x]**

I smile and take a bow before walking off the stage. My best friend runs to me "your a great singer Scar! And now it's summer! " Bree says as the bell rings

"Yup! My brothers and father will probably keep me busy all summer tho" I replied. "Wanna walk with me home?" I ask. Bree is the only human other than April and Casey that know who my brothers and father are and who my family actually like. Little did I know that was about to change once I find out who her father is.

I walk with  her to her house but I end up at shredders lair "please tell me that's not where you live" I say to her

"Unfortunately yes it is" Bree sighs and looks at me 

"Your my families enemies daughter" I gasp and try to run

"Scarlett!" She runs after me. I tear up and run into the lair.

"Father! Father!" I shout as tears fell down my cheeks. Master splinter runs over to me.

"What's wrong my sweet scarlet?" He asks as he pulls me into a hug

"I-I found out who Bree's father is. I-it's shredder " I cry into his chest. I can hear him gasp with disbelief. "Believe me all you w-want father. I-it's true. She's your e-enemies daughter" I cry.

Ms holds me close "it's alright scarlet. Right now she isn't causing any trouble so try to be her friend. Ok?" He tells me

"No. There is no way I will ever be friends with your enemies daughter" I respond we Leo Raph Donnie and Mikey walk to me with a stranger next to them. I don't even pay attention as I cry into MS's chest.

"So who's that?" The stranger asks

Raph looks at me "that my friend is our little step sister Scarlet but we call her scar"

The guy says "she's so....

**To be continued**


	3. Stranger and danger

_**Scar's POV** _

The stranger looks at me as I cry into splinters chest "who's that?" He asked

Raph looks at me "that my friend is our little step sister scarlet but we call her scar. " 

The guy looks at me "she's so beautiful and she looks older than the last time I saw her" I hear him whisper to my step brothers. I hide a blush and I look over at the stranger with teary eyes.

"R-Raphie w-who's that?" I asked through my tears. I'm the only one he allows to call him Raphie.

"Scar this is an old friend of ours. His names slash. " Raph tells me

'Oh my god he's so handsome and why did he whisper to them that he saw me before? Do I know him?' I thought to myself as I wipe tears out of my eyes

"How about I buy you some icecream. I made this watch to make it appear in human so I can do human things" slash says and gently holds my hand "what do you say scar?" He's asks as he kisses the top of my hand.

I blush and look at him then at my father and brothers who nod as if saying go ahead. I look at raph who mouths 'go ahead he won't hurt ya' I then look at slash and smile a little

"S-sure id love to. Sorry bro's, father but I'll sing a song for you later. " I say softly.

Slash smiles "I'd love to hear you sing later" he says as he wipes the remains of my tears off my cheeks.

I giggle softly and smile "then you can hear later " I say as he leads me out of the lair.

"Hey slash, how do you know my brothers and father?" I asked as we walk. He turns on a watch that makes him human. He was a tall muscular human with red and black hair. I smile at him.

"Raph took me in when I was a baby turtle. You might remember me as Spike, well when you were with master splinter in Japan. I ended up getting mutated almost killing raph. Once I was aware of what was going on I stopped myself just in the nick of time from killing raph then I ran away but I came back because when you were at school raph was on a roof top and shredder attacked him. I had to help to pay back for the times he'd helped me and for the time I almost killed him. " slash says then sighs and looks up to the sky "but it seemed like they didn't care about me almost killing raph. They knew I wasn't my self back then they knew I would never hurt anyone in the Hamato family. So I came back to my home" he smiles at me

"Omg you were spike. I loved you to pieces. They never told me where you were! I-i thought you were dead. "I hug slash and smile as he hugs me back."remember when I used to call you spiky? Maybe I can start calling you Slashy now" I giggle softly

Slash chuckles "what ever you want scar" he says and smiles

I smile. "Well you've always been my favorite turtle Slashy. Your still that nice loving turtle I knew when I was little " I say and look at him. I see slash blush and I giggle.

"You've always been that caring and adorable girl I know and love" slash says causing me to blush

We get to the icecream parlor and he opens the door for me and I blush. I walk into the parlor with him following me "your such a gentleman Slashy" I say and smile at him. He chuckles and smiles.

I walk with him to the counter

The lady asks "what may I get you?"

"Get anything you want scar. It's on me" slash says and smiles

"Aww thanks Slashy " I quickly kiss his cheek causing him to blush then I say "I'll take a scoop of cookie dough and a scoop of cookies and cream"

The lady nods and makes mine. "And what may I get you sir?" She asked

"I'll take a scoop of chocolate and a scoop of vanilla " slash says.

The lady nods and hands us our icecream "that'll be 11 Dollars" she said.

Slash nods and pays. I smile "thank you Slashy" I say softly

Slash smiles "no problem" he says as we eat our icecream

After we finished our icecream we leave leave the parlor after 20 minutes of walking around NYC {New York city} shredder appears. I growl and my eyes glow bright blue. I gobbled down my icecream so does slash. We both scream at the same time "BRAIN FREEZE! " we laugh then attack shredder. After a while of fighting shredder retreated. Then we smirk. I look at slash "let's get back home" she said.

Slash nods and smiles. "Ok scar" he said. We then walk to the lair. When we get there I screamed for my brothers and father "GUYS TIME FOR A SONG!"I smile. I sang for them at least once a month. It helps me practice for the career I want.

They walk in and sit on the couch. I stood. "Ready?" I asked.

"We're ready " says Mikey. I smile and start to sing hello

_**Playground school bells rings, again** _   
_**Rain clouds come to play, again** _   
_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?** _   
_**Hello, I'm your mind,** _   
_**Giving you someone to talk to...** _   
_**Hello...** _   
_**If I smile and don't believe** _   
_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream** _   
_**Don't try to fix me** _   
_**I'm mot broken** _   
_**Hello, I'm the lie** _   
_**Living for you so you can hide** _   
_**Don't cry...** _   
_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping** _   
_**Hello, I'm still here, all that's left** _   
_**Of yesterday...** _

I finish the song and smile.

"Wow, your an amazing singer Scar" slash said and I smile.

"Why thank you slashy" I say happily. Now you know who the stranger is and who the danger is. The stranger was slash and the danger was shredder. This is how I met slash and how I found out who my old friends father was.


End file.
